Too Tired to Hang on
by MysteryGurl
Summary: Gohan and Videl are happily married and Videl’s pregnant. But when their baby is born dead, will it bring them closer or will it break them apart? Rated PG-13 for suicidal attempts and slight cursing.Note to Melissa
1. Chapter 1

--------------------- Too Tired to Hang on ---------------- ---------  
  
Summary: Gohan and Videl are happily married and Videl's pregnant. But when their baby is born dead, will it bring them closer or will it break them apart? Rated PG-13 for suicidal attempts and slight cursing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Foreword: Yo, peeps! This is my first fanfic published, to please criticize me all you want. There might be some spelling- or grammar-errors, cause my native language is French and I don't speak English very much.  
  
-----Chapter One----  
  
"Videl?"  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Videl sighed and put her book down.  
  
"Gohan, for the sixth time; I'm fine!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Videl. I'm just worried, you know?" Gohan sighed.  
  
"Hell yeah, I know." she smiled. Gohan smiled back.  
  
"I still can't believe you're pregnant," Gohan said.  
  
"Get over it, honey," Videl said, giving him a small kiss on his lips before getting up and going inside. Gohan looked around the garden. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and it was quite warm although it was winter, and the doctor told him the best news today he ever heard: he was going to be a daddy in seven months! Gohan got up too and followed Videl inside.  
  
There she was, in the kitchen pouring herself a drink. As she bend down to put the orange juice back in the refrigerator, Gohan stopped her.  
  
"Let me take that," he said taking it from her and putting it back himself.  
  
"Would you please sit down and relax? There's no need to go all concerned over me!" Videl said, getting up. A smile spread on Gohan's face.  
  
"You're right. I might be exaggerating a little," he smiled at her and got up.  
  
"So, what about you take a short nap? You must be tired after today, aren't you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Gohan! Don't start again!"  
  
//Dear Diary - 03-23  
  
Today the doctor told me what I had expected: I was pregnant. I knew it, there was some sort of feeling inside of me that told me I was pregnant. It caught Gohan off guard though, he really didn't see this coming. O, that amazed look on his face.it was like he was about to ask: What does pregnant mean? Well, he was plain serious until we left the building. He kept hugging me and telling me how much he loved me. He also asked if I was sure to keep this child. When I said 'yes' he said 'then we're gonna give this baby, our baby, the best life it can get'. He was so sweet, but also very overprotective. He is so afraid that something will happen to the baby and me.//  
  
-A few weeks later-  
  
'I don't know what's up with these pregnancy-check, but every time I go to one, it makes me sick.' Videl thought to herself as she threw up in the toilet. Hot tears were burning in her eyes. One single tear escaped from her eye as she threw up again.  
  
'It hurts so goddamned much.' Suddenly, a sharp pain shot right through her abdomen.  
  
"Aah." was all Videl managed to say since she was gasping for air. With her hands on her abdomen, she laid down on the cold bathroom-floor and waited for the pain to subside.  
  
------------  
So, how was this? It's indeed very short, but this is a prologue and I want to know if you like the idea of this fic. If you do, review! If you don't, review too!  
  
Next chapter (which will be much longer):  
  
"It's time to be honest with me, Videl. I know you're not doing well." Videl looked up at her.  
  
"I am doing well. Have you ever heard of morning sickness?"  
  
"Morning sickness doesn't hurt, Videl. And this hurts you."  
  
"I eh.I've had an inflammation of the bladder right before I got pregnant. I'm better now, but I still have those pains sometimes." Videl sighed, "I beg you not to tell Gohan. Please, don't tell him." 


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------Too Tired to Hang on----------------------- --------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though..  
  
Foreword: Hey people, I'm back again. I've been writing a lot today, I just wanted to have another chapter up by the end of this day. Once again: I'm sorry if there are some grammar- or spelling mistakes, but I'm French and I don't speak English very often. Please criticize me all you want and give me advice.  
  
Message to my reviewers:  
  
Silvertress116: No, your French was crystal clear. It didn't suck at all and I could understand you completely (even though it only were two sentences, but however). I was thinking about talking in French back, but I'm afraid that's too difficult for you, so I just answer in English. If you ever feel like pointing out my grammar-errors, please go ahead and tell me, okay? Well, here you go, I updated soon. CU later..  
  
Gohan's 1 Fan: Wow, it's so nice to hear that you like this story. I hope you like this chapter too. Well, I updated really soon even though you can't read it till Saturday, but hey, you have another chapter to read AND a message from me to you. Thank you so much for your review, it made me feel like writing the second chapter immediately.  
  
-------------Chapter 2-----------  
  
Gohan woke up next morning and smiled as he saw that Videl was still lying on top of him. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. Gohan shoved himself up against the wall to get in a more comfortable position, waking Videl up. She yawned and turned on her stomach to face him. Gohan kissed her gently.  
  
"Hey pretty, did you sleep well?" he asked in a soft voice while brushing a few strains of her hair away from her face. Videl shook her head and yawned again.  
  
"Ah, you're still tired," Gohan said. Videl nodded.  
  
"Yes, and it's all your fault. I didn't get much sleep last night because of you!" Gohan blushed.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Just shut up," he lifted her chin up and kissed her deeply. Videl returned his kiss with twice the amount of passion. As Videl released his mouth, she picked up the alarm clock.  
  
"Sheesh, Gohan. Look at the time. Your going to be late for college if we keep going on like this," Videl said as she showed Gohan the alarm clock.  
  
"I'm not going to college today," Gohan said, putting his hands on her hips.  
  
"Why not?  
  
"I need to watch you, you don't look so good." Videl sighed.  
  
"Gohan, I'll be alright. I'm going with Erasa today and do a little shopping." Gohan was concerned.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to help you? Will you be okay?" he asked. Videl hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry."  
  
"Will you call me on my cell phone if anything happens?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Promise?" Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes Gohan, I promise," Videl got off of Gohan and got up. Gohan got up as well.  
  
"I really don't have to go to college, I could stay home and take care of you," he sighed while getting dressed in his uniform.  
  
"Do I need to drag you there, Gohan?"  
  
"As long as you're with me, everything's okay," Gohan smiled. Videl rolled her eyes again and went downstairs.  
  
----------------  
  
"I'm telling you, Erasa. He's overprotective," Videl and Erasa were downtown, having a drink in a restaurant. Erasa put her coffee down and had a stunned look on her face.  
  
"No wonder, you act like this pregnancy is nothing!" Erasa said.  
  
"But it is nothing! I mean, I'm still living my life, except for the fact that's there's a baby growing inside of me," Videl said.  
  
"Yeah, but is does effect your health, you know."  
  
"Not that much." Erasa raised her hands in defeat.  
  
"Okay, okay, I give up. You're too stubborn to admit it."  
  
"Maybe," Videl said after a while to break the silence. Erasa nodded and stood up.  
  
"Shall we continue or shopping?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," as Videl stood up, she felt that awful pain shot through her abdomen again.  
  
'O no, not again. I can't let Erasa know about these pains, or she will get mad at me for keeping this baby that's hurting me. But the baby is fine though, the doctor told me. As long as the baby is fine, I'm willing to go through all this pain,' Videl thought to herself as she sat back in the chair. Erasa heard Videl gasping for air, although Videl was trying so hard to hide.  
  
"Videl, what's wrong? Why don't you get up?" Erasa asked. Videl didn't have the oxygen to answer, so she just shook her head.  
  
"Videl, what's going on?" Erasa asked terrified. Videl's pain subsided, and she slowly caught her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I got kind of dizzy. It must be the coffee."  
  
"You're making things up, Videl, and you know that!"  
  
"Just forget about it, Erasa. It was nothing, okay?"  
  
--------------------  
  
"So, Gohan, how's your wife doing?" Sharpner asked. He was on the same college as Gohan was, and since the whole class was noisy and talking, he decided to join the club.  
  
"Lovely, really. Except for the throwing up and the mood swings that is," Gohan smiled.  
  
"And what is it like to be a soon-to-be father?" Sharpner asked while copying Gohan's notes.  
  
"Tiring, I'm really nervous. What if something happens to Videl an the baby while I'm in college? I would never forgive myself for that," Gohan said. Sharpner put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She'll be fine, don't worry," he said.  
  
"Easier said than done. I can't wait till the day you get to hear that you're going to be daddy. I'd love to see you walk around nervously and be worried all through the day," Gohan laughed.  
  
"This will only get worse as soon as the baby is here, I believe. Then you're gonna worry if the child's alright and stuff. Have you guys made arrangements already? Have you prepared a room already?" Gohan looked up from his books.  
  
"No, not yet. We still have six months to go, you know? What is this? An interview?"  
  
"No, I'm just interested and I need to keep you from working so I can copy your notes in secret."  
  
"You evil son of a bitch!" Gohan yelled while smacking Sharpner playfully on the shoulder.  
  
------------------  
  
"Took you long enough. What the hell have you been doing in the bathroom?" Erasa asked as Videl finally got outside.  
  
"You don't want to know," Videl smiled. Erasa noticed Videl's red eyes.  
  
"Videl, have you been crying? There's no need to deny it, cause I can tell when people have been crying," Erasa said with a determined look on her face.  
  
'She's right. What's the purpose of denying it now?' Videl thought.  
  
"You see, I threw up, and as I got up, a pain hit right through my abdomen, and that hurts. But it's no big deal, really," Videl said, trying to put an end to this subject.  
  
"It's time to be honest with me, Videl. I know you're not doing well." Videl looked up at her.  
  
"I am doing well. Have you ever heard of morning sickness?"  
  
"Morning sickness doesn't hurt, Videl. And this hurts you."  
  
"I eh.I've had an inflammation of the bladder right before I got pregnant. I'm better now, but I still have the pains sometimes," Videl sighed," I beg you not to tell Gohan. Please, don't tell him."  
  
"What? You didn't tell him about this?" Erasa yelled. Videl closed her eyes for a second.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Videl, he loves you to death. He has a right to know. I'm sure he'll understand. Just because of that bladder-thingy he's not going to think that you're a freak or something. He'll still touch you, Videl. No matter what you have," Erasa said.  
  
"Erasa, that's not the problem. I already told you that he's overprotective. You should've seen how much it cost me to send him to college this morning. I needed to promise him I would be alright. He's too worried about me. I just don't want to make him stressed out more. What if I make him nervous for no reason? The doctor told me the baby was fine," Videl said.  
  
"O, I see. You should talk to him about it. Yeah, it won't make him less worried, but don't you think it's a good idea to tell him?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Videl said.  
  
'Erasa, if you only knew how hard this is.He's too sweet to be worn out like this. I need to spare him my pain,' Videl thought. Erasa looked up at the sky as she felt a few raindrops land on her nose.  
  
"I think it's about time we should go home, the weather is screwing up on us," Erasa chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm tired."  
  
"Excuses, excuses. You just can't wait to see your precious Gohan."  
  
"That is not funny!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon. Don't tell me you guys don't do anything next to sleeping at night."  
  
"That's none of your business, Erasa!"  
  
"It is! You can't get pregnant all by yourself, Videl."  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
-------------------  
  
As Videl got home after waving Erasa goodbye, Gohan ran towards her.  
  
"Videl, are you alright? How was your day? Did anything happen?" he asked.  
  
"No, nothing happened. I'm fine, Gohan, relax!" Videl said. Gohan pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"O, I've been worried sick about you. Why didn't you call me?" he asked, kissing her hungrily.  
  
"I was having such a wonderful time, there was no need to call you," Videl replied before kissing back and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
// Dear Diary - 4-28  
  
These pains are getting heavier every day. But after Gohan kissed me and hold me so tender, I knew I couldn't tell him. I'm sorry, Erasa, but I can't. he was so worried already, guess what would happen if I tell him about these pains? That bladder inflammation was just a lame excuse, I know. But what else was I supposed to say? I'm going to the doctor and ask him to check upon the baby. It's been a few weeks ago and today's pains were awful. Since the child is too small to feel it kick, this is the only way to find out if the baby's alright. I want to know the sex of the baby, just to be prepared, but Gohan doesn't want to. He wants to keep it as a surprise. So I just do him a fovor and keep my curiousity under control for another six months. A hell of a six months.//  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
So, people, how was that? I hope you liked this chapter. If you want me to continue a.s.a.p., review me, it motivates me to write more you know?  
  
Next chapter in Too Tired to Hang on:  
  
"Gosh, Videl. Your forehead is burning hot! I think you have a fever" Gohan yelled nervous. Videl just nodded.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you? Anything I can do to make you feel better?"  
  
"It's cold, Gohan," Videl whispered.  
  
"It's not! It must be the fever. Do you have any idea if this will effect your pregnancy?"  
  
"I don't know, my appointment with the doctor is today, but I feel too sick to go." 


	3. Chapter 3

--Too Tired to Hang On---  
  
Disclaimer: What do you expect? Of course I'm not lucky enough to own Dragonball Z!  
  
I want to thank everyone for being kind to me and I'm really sorry for not updating so long!!!  
  
---My reply to the reviewers of chapter 2---  
  
Memeleon: Thank you very much!  
  
SS3Videl: Thank you! You really knew how to flatter me! This chapter is dedicated to you for my spot on your favourite-list. Thank you so much!  
  
AnimeFanatic: Wow! I'm glad you like it so much! Thank you!  
  
Jampom78: I updated now! (finally!!!)  
  
Princess Bra1: Okay, from the next chapter on, you're on my mailinglist! Oh, but I'm gonna make the story far more complicated than that! Read to find out!  
  
Anonymous: Thank you very much, I'm flattered!  
  
Nightrider: yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for taking so long. Well, I'm not gonna come with all kinds of excuses, because I don't have one!  
  
---Chapter 3 (dedicated to SS3Videl!)---  
  
'Aww.what did I do to deserve this,' Videl thought as she stepped out of the bed early that morning. She really didn't feel good today, and she knew from experience that it wasn't the usual morning sickness. She felt light- headed, though her legs felt so heavy. Videl stood up, and almost fell over. She caught herself on the wall.  
  
'I have no choice but to go downstairs and pretend there's nothing. We have to make preparations for Gohan's birthday-party tomorrow,' Videl thought. She looked at the empty place in the bed. Gohan must've gone downstairs already. Videl tried to think of something else instead of focussing on how sick she felt. She left the bedroom and walked down the stairs. There he was! Gohan was laying the table and he didn't hear her coming down.  
  
"Fully dressed already, this early in the morning?" Videl grinned as she walked towards him. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't get myself to sleep anymore when I woke up at four! So I decided to get started with the preparations already, so you don't have to help me that much anymore," he said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hey, I don't mind helping you!" Videl said, "Cause I need to remind you on things like how to put the cutlery. I'm left-handed, remember, so for me the knife and the fork have to be the other way around!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Vid! What would I do without you reminding me on things?" Gohan said as he smiled at her. "Hey, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess.I didn't even wake up to throw up in the middle of the night!" Videl said, while she sat down fast. She started to feel dizzy again. Gohan looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Really? You look very pale though. Are you very sure you don't want to go back upstairs and get some more sleep?"  
  
"Well, what do you expect? I'm pregnant! I'm supposed to look pale the whole time!"  
  
"Yeah, but this is scary pale. You look like a ghost. Are you absolutely sure you're alright?" Gohan asked concerned.  
  
"Stop worrying! Let's eat!" Videl gestured Gohan to sit down. Gohan sat down and looked at her.  
  
"So, what do you want to eat then?" he asked.  
  
"Pickles!" Videl laughed.  
  
"This early in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You're mad!"  
  
"I know!" Videl smiled when Gohan handed her over the pickles. He smiled back. He grabbed a sandwich and stared at it.  
  
"Oh, those hormones of yours! Don't you ever get tired of them? I mean, you've always hated pickles! You always said they looked like green--"  
  
"Don't you dare using that language while I'm trying to eat!" Videl warned. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Well, and now you eat pickles like there's no tomorrow, and you get mad at me all of sudden!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan. I really don't mean to be like that!" Videl said as she gave him a weak smile. Gohan gave her hand a small squeeze.  
  
"I know," he smiled. They continued to eat in silence, until Videl suddenly stood up and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
"Here we go again," Gohan said, as he followed her concerned.  
  
-about an hour later-  
  
"Gohan! That's no birthday music, you know! If you put that on, you'll scare the guests away!" Videl laughed. She sat on the stairs and was watching Gohan fiddling about with the radio.  
  
"You're no fun, Videl! Don't you just love the Beatles?"  
  
"Not for a birthday, no! C'mon, Gohan, put some party music on. You're twenty-second birthday is very special, you know?"  
  
"Why?" Gohan asked smiling.  
  
"Because it's your last birthday without a kid around!" Videl smiled. Gohan looked up at her, smiling.  
  
"Well, I can't wait to have a kid around!" he said.  
  
"Me too. Hey, I still have to make a birthday-cake!" His smile turned into a concerned look.  
  
"Are you sure you can do that? I could also get one from the supermarket, so you can rest. I'm not good at baking, otherwise I would have done it." Gohan said.  
  
"No, I'll be alright," Videl ignored the nasty feeling that went through her stomach as soon as she stood up and entered the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a few eggs. Gohan had given up on finding the right music, and he had put the Beatles on for background music. Right now he was trying to decorate the house with some bulbs on a string. They had invited over lots of people and they wanted to make their house look good.  
  
Videl, however, started to feel worse by the minute. What was it today? Every five minutes she had to stop doing whatever she was doing and take a rest. Gohan entered the kitchen at a time like that. Videl leaned on the kitchen sink with her hands and she had her head tilted up. Gohan watched her in silence.  
  
"Are you alright, Videl?" Gohan asked concerned. He walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and looked at him. Gohan was shocked; she looked even paler than earlier this morning.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just taking a break for a sec," Videl said. Gohan stared at her without looking away. Videl nervously looked away. Gohan looked at the cake.well, the beginning of it. Videl was far from finished with the cake.  
  
"Let's just put this aside for a while and sit down on the sofa. C'mon just cuddle up together like we usually do. C'mon, we're going to watch television," Gohan suggested.  
  
"I can't let this wait too long, Gohan. It won't be good for use anymore," Videl said as she pointed to the cake. Gohan picked the mix up and put in the fridge.  
  
"Let me try to finish it, then. I know I blew it the last time, but right now, you have to keep yourself calm and rest. In your condition it's not good to be working all day," Gohan said.  
  
"But I've only been awake for like an hour and a half!" Videl complained.  
  
"Who cares?" Gohan wanted to take Videl to the living room, but Videl walked back to the kitchen to get a bucket. Then she returned to Gohan's arms. Gohan laid down on the sofa and Videl laid down on top of him. Gohan wrapped his arms around her, and with one hand, he caressed her belly.  
  
"Do you really need that bucket?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, you never know." Videl replied. Gohan got the remote-control and turned the television on.  
  
"What do you want to see?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't care. Choose something Anything." Videl said. Gohan laughed.  
  
"Great, than you wouldn't mind me watch the documentary about the Beatles now?" he teased.  
  
"..but that!" Videl added, smiling.  
  
"How about cartoons? Do you want to watch cartoons again?" Gohan laughed.  
  
"Yeah! I think they're funny!" Videl cuddled up closer against his chest.  
  
"I think they're lame!"  
  
"Ah.what do you know?!" Videl exclaimed. Gohan switched over to a cartoon channel. He sighed as he watched how a little boy with red hair was building robots. After a few minutes of watching the cartoon, he looked down at Videl. She had fallen asleep. He watched her with a smile on his face. She laid there so peaceful, calmly breathing in and out. He switched the channels to the Beatles documentary, and put the volume low, so the music wouldn't wake Videl up.  
  
'Hmpf! Paul McCartney is wearing really strange clothing in this song!'  
  
-another hour later-  
  
Gohan had fallen asleep too after the documentary had ended. Videl began to stir and sat up straight. She looked down at Gohan beneath her.  
  
'Oh no! I've fallen asleep!' Videl checked her watch, 'Oh, just an hour. We haven't lost much time, then!' She unwrapped herself from Gohan's arms and silently got up. Gohan woke up from her heat leaving him and sat up.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead!" Gohan said. Videl yelled and turned around to him, her eyes looked frightened.  
  
"O my God, Gohan! You scared me on that one.I thought you were asleep!" she said. Gohan laughed at her.  
  
"Were you trying something sneaky then that I scared you like that? I'm sorry," Gohan said as he too got up from the sofa.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going back to the kitchen. I have to continue with your cake," Videl said. She was about to walk off until Gohan called her.  
  
"Videl?" Videl turned around. Gohan walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you so much," he said after he kissed her.  
  
"I love you even more," Videl replied. She kissed back. They smiled at each other after they parted.  
  
"Well, let's continue our work, shouldn't we?" Gohan said as he let her go.  
  
"I guess.," Videl smiled at him one last time before walking back to the kitchen. Gohan watched her leave, and with a smile on his face, he went outside.  
  
'What is this?' as soon as she had entered the kitchen, her whole body had started shaking, 'What's wrong with me?' Videl tried to contain herself, but she felt like she could collapse any minute. She was very dizzy again.  
  
"Gohan, help!" she yelled, before a pain raced through her whole body and she passed out.  
  
--------------  
  
"Videl? Please, wake up! Please? C'mon Videl, I know you do it. C'mon, Videl, say something!" Videl heard Gohan say as soon as she got back to conscious. Gohan watched with tears in his eyes as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up straight and stared at Gohan.  
  
"Videl! God, are you okay?" Gohan held her tight. Videl didn't say anything back but just looked around.  
  
"I'm not bleeding am I?" Videl asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, you're not, luckily, but you passed out. What happened?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I didn't feel really good," Videl said, she suddenly started shaking again. Damn! She couldn't hide it for Gohan anymore. He just saw her in this condition, and now he wouldn't stop worrying. Poor him, she didn't want him to worry.  
  
"Videl, what's wrong?" Gohan asked as he crushed her small form against him. He rubbed her arms, as if trying to keep her warm, "Gosh, Videl. Your forehead is burning hot! I think you have a fever" Gohan yelled nervous. Videl just nodded.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you? Anything I can do to make you feel better?"  
  
"It's cold, Gohan," Videl whispered.  
  
"It's not! It must be the fever. Do you have any idea if this will effect your pregnancy?"  
  
"I don't know, my appointment with the doctor is today, but I feel too sick to go."  
  
"I can imagine," he kissed her forehead, "I'm going to call the doctor as soon as I put you in bed. The doctor has to examine this, and see if you and the baby are alright."  
  
"Oh, no.what if I lose the baby? What if this means that the baby is sick. I want to keep it, Gohan! I want this baby to be save and healthy. We both want this baby so much," Videl cried. Tears were sliding down Videl's cheeks. Gohan stroke them away.  
  
"You shouldn't worry, Videl. That'll only make it worse. In your condition, stress isn't good at all. It'll be okay, you'll see," Gohan kissed her foreword once more. Videl just continued crying.  
  
"I'm so scared, Gohan," Videl whispered. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't be. I'm going to take you upstairs now, and the doctor will be here soon then," Gohan assured her. He picked her up and carefully walked up the stairs. As he entered the room, he gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over here.  
  
"Now, you try to get some sleep, and I'll be downstairs till the doctor's here. If you need anything, just yell. I'll leave the door open," Gohan said. He kissed her forehead again and caressed her cheek until she gave him a small smile. He was about to leave the room when he heard Videl responding.  
  
"Gohan, please, stay with me," she said. He turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back after I called the doctor," and with that, he left the room.  
  
---------------  
  
Gohan had his arms wrapped around Videl's waist when the doorbell rang. Videl had a worried look on her face.  
  
"There he is already. You'll see, it will be alright," he whispered in her ear before letting her go and leaving the room. He practically ran down the stairs to get to the door as fast as possible.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Garrison," Gohan said as he opened the door and shook the doctor's hand.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Son," the doctor replied.  
  
"Well, my wife's upstairs, come in," Gohan felt a bit nervous to have a doctor in his house, "Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"No, thank you. I'd rather see my patient first," the doctor replied smiling.  
  
"Oh, of course." Gohan closed the door behind him and led the doctor up the stairs. As they entered the room, they found Videl sitting up straight in the bed.  
  
"Hello, doctor," Videl said, she was desperately trying to smile.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Son, how are you? You look very pale!" He shook Videl's hand, and sat down on a chair besides the bed. Gohan just laid down next to Videl.  
  
"Well, I woke up this morning feeling kind of dizzy, and different from other days. I can't explain.Well, we were preparing for a party and I was supposed to bake a cake, but I just kept feeling dizzy and strange, like my legs couldn't hold me any longer. And then.I just collapsed out of sudden, but I did feel a pain ripping through me before that," Videl explained.  
  
"I see. Mr. Son.do you have an idea of how long she had been unconscious after you found her?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Uhm.not more than five seconds later. She called my name before she collapsed," Gohan said.  
  
"And how long had she been unconscious?"  
  
"Very long! About ten minutes or so," Gohan said. He was trying to read the doctor's expressions, but he couldn't. Videl had the same problem.  
  
"Okay, than, Mrs. Son, I'm going to do a few exercises first," he took a light out of his bag and shined with it in her eyes, "Look to the right, please. Good! Now the left.alright. Thank you. Now, I'm going to look in your ears.to see if there's some dirt stuck that might cause your dizziness." The doctor stood up and shined in her ears with the light.  
  
"No, your ears are very clean, Mrs. Son! Let me check your throat.just in case I might find something there." the doctor said. Videl had to stick her tongue out, and the doctor would push her tongue down with a stick, which sometimes made her gag.  
  
"Also very nice! Well, let me check on the baby than. Do you now whether it's a girl or a boy yet?" the doctor asked.  
  
"No, we want to keep it a surprise," Videl explained. Gohan nodded, he seemed very proud.  
  
"Well, let me listen to his or her heartbeat then. I also want to feel around your stomach a bit. If that's all okay, you have nothing to worry about," the doctor smiled. The doctor pulled out a 'microphone' as he explained it to Gohan, and he asked Videl to pulled up her shirt. He put it on her stomach, making Videl shiver cause it felt so cold.the doctor listened carefully while Gohan just simply held Videl's hand. After that, he pushed on some places on her stomach, which luckily didn't hurt. Her abdomen, however, did hurt.  
  
"I can assure you everything's alright, Mr. And Mrs. Son. The baby's heartbeat's okay, and so is yours, Mrs. Son! The pain on your abdomen is of no concern, I see it quite often during pregnancies. I think you just caught a bug.it's going around at this time of the year. Just stay in bed for a few more days and you'll be fine. The only thing that does concern me is your collapsing. This could bring the child in danger. Mr. Son, you'll have to watch her night and day and make sure she's not too busy with doing things and not working all day and so on.From now on, Mrs. Son, I want to see you every two weeks, because I just want to make sure that everything will be fine," the doctor said. Gohan and Videl nodded. They gave each other a small kiss, they were relieved there was nothing wrong with their child.  
  
"Okay, thank you for everything," Gohan said, as he led the doctor downstairs.  
  
"No problem, that's what I'm for! If there's something wrong, or Videl's getting worse, you have to call me, okay?" the doctor said.  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
// Dear Diary 05-15 // I had been useless on Gohan's party. I was really sick and too tired to party along. I laid down on bed the whole day, sometimes I came down just to talk to a few people and say hello. I got much attention with my growing belly! Gohan wasn't very happy, because he had to stay downstairs and take care of the guests. He'd rather been with me the whole day.holding my hand. I'm really sorry for making him worry so much. It's keeping him busy so much! I've tried to hide it.well, I guess he'd have to find out about me not feeling well sooner or later. I'm scared. Scared that I will collapse again and might lose the baby. But hey, it was just a bug, right!? Gohan's still downstairs at the party, he said that people gave him lots of money, and he was planning to spend it all on the baby! He's so sweet! I'm lucky to have a guy like him. Well, I'm tired again, I'm going to sleep now! Goodnight!//  
  
-----------------  
  
So how was this chapter? Lame or okay? I decided to put up a mailing list so you know when to look for an update, cause I'm truly sorry I didn't for so long. If you want me to add you to my mailing list, just leave a review with your email-address behind!  
  
Love,  
  
Mysterygurl 


	4. note to Melissa

I just want to answer a review from someone I got called Melissa:  
  
Listen, I don't know if your review was meant as a flame or not, I just want to make myself clear now.  
  
Maybe you should've read further before you started writing this. You know why? Cause I had someone to help me improve the third chapter, which you didn't read. People can improve you know, could you at least give me a chance, and see if my writing has gotten worse or better before you tell me this.  
  
On the third chapter I even got a review from someone who told me that my writing was good! Just please, do me a favour and also look at the other chapter before you just give up on me the next time, alright?  
  
Yes, my third chapter might still have a few mistakes. That happens to practically everyone, doesn't it?  
  
I'm glad you like the other stuff. But what is left from the story if what you just said isn't good enough?  
  
Bye,  
  
Mysterygurl 


End file.
